


The Stories I Heard As A Child

by vagrantBreath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagrantBreath/pseuds/vagrantBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A library brings them all together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stories I Heard As A Child

Allura was the first to find the library.

It wasn't hard to find. She had been there several times as a child, after all. But it had been so long. When she walked by the door, her memory had sparked, and she opened it with no little glee. All the books she had read as a child. All the books she had read as a teenager. And- her fingers stroked along the spines, her mouth turning into a smile.

She pulled one off the shelves, sitting down on the bench as she got absorbed into the well known pages.

* * *

Shiro found it soon after.

Many of the titles made his cheeks flush. But there were a few nonfiction books, Altean knowledge written down from long ago.

And more than a few adventure novels.

He pulled one of the novels off the shelves, sitting down on the bench to enjoy a new story.

* * *

Lance didn't care about the library.

But he saw Shiro going into it. And he was in a bad mood.

And Shiro's lap was inviting.

So he laid down next to Shiro, his head in his lap.

Shiro just grunted, readjusting his arms so he could read while Lance rested in his head.

* * *

Allura found Shiro reading one of her favorite novels from her childhood.

He looked up at her when she entered, surprised. Shiro started to put the book down, but she shook her head, coming over to him and curling up next to him and reading as well, her head against his shoulder.

He was at her favorite part, after all.

* * *

Shiro turned the pages. Allura read too fast for them.

Lance stomped his way in, laying down on Shiro's other side. Allura and Shiro quietly moved their arms so he could lay his head down, Shiro's free arm coming down across Lance's side while Allura reached out, her fingers gently stroking through his hair. Shiro lifted his free hand to turn the page, then paused. "Are we reading too fast for you?"

"Nah."

Shiro turned the page, and the three of them continued to read, curled together in silence.


End file.
